You Stoll My Heart
by slothtouch
Summary: Travis and Katie Tratie my NEW OBSSESION !R! R'n' R Plz read
1. Chapter 1

Katies Pov

I looked around my small

apartment waiting for Travis to get

here. We've been going out

for four years now, and he's managed

to be on time twice.

Even when she picked him up he

wasn't ready! But it was

tradition they knew everything about

each other. If Travis had a child

and it was a boy he'd name it

Justin and Travis knew if Katie had a girl

it would be named Lilly or Rosey.

Natrully Katie's favorite color was

green Travis' was black (as in **Black**mail)

_The one thing we know the best though_ thought

Katie Is_ how madly we are in love._

I heard a knock interuting my thoughts

_Breathe Katie just because you dressed up_

_nicer than usally dosen't mean_

_anything only thing out of norm_

_was it was a double date wait mybe triple hmm..._

Travis opened the door most

likely using his key. "Woah! Kate you look amazing!"

Travis said and then kissed me quickly.

"Ummmm...Piper helped me!"

I blushed I mean he was looking at me intently

loving it. I looked at my out

fit short-ish shorts and a one shoulder flower print

shirt. "How many other people are coming?" I

asked "Hmmm 1,2,3,4,5. Five other sort of dates"

"Names of them?" I asked playfully.

"Jason and Piper Grover and Juniper Thaila and Nico and Perca beth,"

I giggled at the nick name. "Well a lot of people mybe?"

"I want as many people as possible for this,"

"Well let's go" I said exicted _what could be so special about tonight?_


	2. Chapter 2

Katie's PoV

"Trav how much did this cost?" I was amazed it was proably like the fanciest place ever. "Conner saved us like a million bucks." I glanced around looking for our table. "Right here Katie dearest," Travis said leading me too a table which had twelve seats altogether. As he pulled out my seat Thaila Annabeth, and Jason walked in, and guess what? Remember how Aphrodite and Piper helped me out with my outfit? Well Aphrodite pulled a trick or something. Annabeth and Thalia had the same style shirt as me! Exepect it had gray owls and Thalia had silver arrows. I smiled "Get the Aphrodite and Daughter treatment?" "Yep," they replied at the same time. "Daughter didn't seem so happy 'bout it," Annabeth said laughing "She tried to convinence Aphrodite to let me wear a ski jacket!" as everyone but, Jason and Travis dobuled over in laughter the other boys walked in. "What's so funny?" Grover asked. "Nothing," then of course we all laughed and Thalia yelled "Jinx" and then everyone was laughing so hard we were crying and when the last two girls came in we looked like maniacs. "Are you guys alright?" Piper asked us. I realized we were proably about to get kicked out of the fancy place. Juniper and _Piper were wearing the same style shirts too! Somehow we managed to get through dinner and when it was time for desert we all ordered cake execpt for Percy because he HAD to get this ocean water thingy. "Seriously Percy," Annabeth said. Grover and Juniper were strangly quiet. After desert Travis asked for us to go to the small garden at the back of the restraunt.

**:D **

**Review and get a pet panda!**

**Disclaimer Nope my Dad isn't rick and won't buy him! X(**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's all been in Katie's accept it!**

Well when we got back there Piper Jason Juniper and Grover walked off and started to talk about something. Travis then decided he desperately had to talk to them. Well that left me Annabeth and a very bored looking Percy. I struck up a convestation with Annabeth about what impact plants could have on buildings. You see me and Annabeth had gotten really close because during college we went to the same school. And shared a dorm. Not that it was bad! Actually she's a lot of fun to be with. So anyway as we were talking they finsh

ed up what ever they were doing back there. So Travis sat next to me on the bench me and Annabeth were siting on. I realized how much fun I was having just being here with my boyfriend and my friends! As Travis was about to say something it started to drizzle, and music started playing my favorit (say it like that) song ever Crazier! Well of corse everyone got up and danced. And Percy yelled "Great timing Zues" up to the sky. That proably got Zues a _little_ bit ticked off because the rain got harder faster and as me Annabeth and Piper sang along to the lyrics I got lost in the moment. When it was over I felt like I did when I was sixteen and I had to leave because prom was over. As Taylor sang the last part off the song I was sad but nothing perfect lasts long. Then strangley _Marry You _By _Brouno Mars_. I HATE THAT SONG. But Travis was grining so I went with it. _It's a buetiful night and we're looking for something dumb to do Hey baby I think I wanna marry you! _As the music played Travis suddenly stopped dancing. Everyone smiled knowingly. I was puzzled but Travis bent down on one knee and said "Hey Baby I think I wanna mary you,"

**:D**

**So ya like? Review or else!**

**Disclaimer:If I owned any of this stuff why oh why would I put it on the internet for free!**


	4. Chapter 4

I looked down at Travis and saw _the ring. A ring out of MY imagination!_

The band was made out of twined up twisted grass. And the gem... Should I start on the gem? I was shaped like a lily. But what made it so special were the colors. They resembled _me._ The center had a dot of green and the rest was: seagreen electric blue gray and you guessed it black! I mean it looked _gorges. _I hesitated for a second and Travis looked scared and then I smiled slid through the dirt on my knees and kissed him! When we got up we saw all smiles but two more people were there. _Apollo and Aphrodite_. So that explained the music. And then they busted out in cheers. Then _Fearless _came on. And me Annabeth Piper and Thalia were in fancy dresses. Ha in our best dress in the rain we all (except Thalia (she's a hunter) went head first _FEARLESS. _I laughed I couldn't believe it. I was going to be Katie Stoll.

__

_~A Week Later_

I have to tell my dad. Demeter gave me her blessing already and I want his blessing too. Hmm... We live only a couple of blocks away I could visit. I could call. I could write a letter. I could text him. I could... Ask him for coffee. Yeah that's it! So to call my Daddy! I grabbed my android and went to contacts. Dad. Call. "Hey Katie what's up?" "Hi I was wondering if you wanted to get some some lunch and a coffee tomorrow." "Sounds fun. How 'bout around eleven forty five?" "Cool see ya then bye Daddy" "Bye honey" Over with at least until tomorrow.

¤ The next Morning ¤

"What the hell do you wear when asking your Dad if you can get married?" Katie asked Annabeth who was going to hang out with her until she had to go.

"I wore the shirt everyone at camp singed it hints your still his little girl." "OMZ good idea!" She yelled. And the two girls laughed. "Back to business" Annabeth said refering to their bussiness. You see Katie needed a place to become a florist. Annabeth needed to design a place. Anything clicking yet? So Katie wore the old signed shirt and put a torn-ish jean jacket on top. With shorts and a tee-shirt. "We'll talk about it la-ter" Katie said. "Why?" Annabeth whined. "I need help that's why." Katie said. Won't she get it? Annabeth sighed and then left Katies room in a way that looked like she was mad. "Annabeth!" Katie called but a minute later Annabeth reapered with a soda and some chips. The girls dobuled over in laughter. "Gosh. I'm getting married." Katie said in realizastion. Annabeth smiled mildly. The same thing had happened about a month ago to her. She smiled more "Ya've gotta go. Good luck I'll chill here while you're gone." Katie betted in her mind that Percy would be here when she got back. It wouldn't be a big deal though. "Bye. See ya in a couple" Katie said and left.

_5 minutes later_

"Hey daddy!" "What's up"

They talked for a long while about personel things then Katie said "Dad will you give me your blessing to marry Travis?"

**Sooooo sorry.**

**I WAS HACKED AHHHHHH SUPER EXTRA SORRY FOR THE LAME STORY THAT WAS POSTED!**


	5. Cussing Annebelle! Free Pizza! Pranking

ANNABETH

Hmmm...

I am alone.

In Katie's home.

So I pick up my phone.

Change my tone.

Percy got me a sno-cone.

Hey that's a poem! But Percy did I looked at my IM board. It was online on my android.

_WIZGAL Is online_

_CWEEDBRAN Is online_

_DEADGUY Is online_

_**(A/N this part is sort of O/C)**_

CWEESBRAN:Hello Annabelle

WIZGAL:Peter Johnson

dEADGUY:Hi freaky peeps!

CWEEDBRAN:Yeah we are freakier than DEADguy

DEADGUY: Yep

CWEEDBRAN: Got ya guys snocones

DEADGUY:?

WIZGAL: He luvs da stuf

DEADGUY: THAT IS FREAKY! *cowers*

WIZGAL: ?

DEADGUY: AJ is spelling beter than us AJ and im ND!

WIZGAL: im not aj yt :l

CWEEDBRAN: Almost :D wher ya guys wanna et

_WIZGAL IS MOMENTARILY OFF_

_AJ IS NOW ON_

AJ: Im at kates kant leave :(

(lets pretend the guys just changed names)

PJ: ill get hr some now lets go ND

ND: OK! O

\/ (its a snocone)

PJ:weird

AJ: c ya

ND: cya

PJ: CyA

_Everyone had logged off_

**(This is what you guys have been waiting for! (Annd it sucks ):)**

**Katie's PoV **

My father sighed but not in a UGH! YOU'RE A BITCH way no in a sad and sweet way a way that lets go. I realized that I was his only daughter. He is considering letting _me go._ His baby. The one who he had to pick up from school and listen to as she talked about how the mean bratty type peoplecornered her. He was going to let _me _go. "Katie" he said holding back tears. "I love you I love who you are and I am proud that you have found Travis." he had another sad-sweet thing but this time it was in his smile. The smile she'd seen all these years. "You may marry Travis." Gods I am ready. I am getting married. Now they were both crying, trying to let go of the past. "I love you Daddy"

**Annabeth's PoV**

Percy got there abou 20 minutes later with "ND" interesting part they shaddow travled in and they travled right into Katie's room. Where they knew I was in. Ha I can hold this in their faces. "Percy dearest Nico deadest may I ask you a question?" I asked using my sweet tone. "Sure Soon to be ." He said swooping me in for hug then putting his arms around my waist. I smirked "Which one of you thought of the brillant idea to pop in in the room I was in? What if I was getting dressed?" Percy smiled "That was Nico's idea and it wouldn't be that weird execpet for Nico." I looked strangley at them both. Boys. Artiemes was right. "Percy you be quiet." I said and we all laughed. "Now where's my sno-cone?"

**Katie's PoV**

I left after a little while. So since I figured I'd be hosting a party by the time I got home I decided to order a pizza so that it would arrive about the same time as me. Oh right! I forgot. On the way home I need to stop by wal-mart. Lowes is nice too... No I can't leave everyone hanging while I look at flowers. So I call first (oh and FYI before you say I'm fat 'cuz I have Dominios number on my phone... They blocked Travis' number. Yep. That bad. So everyone has to help Travis and Conner.) and order two large peperonis. To go to Wal-Mart! I need a thing of eggs and face-wash. _'Darling you make me carzier cra-' _I picked up my phone. "What is it?" I knew it was Travis and I didn't say it _that _ rudely. "Babe can ya pick up a 24 pack of diet coke?" "Sure hun." "Lata!" "Bye-" I was cut off! Humph. Men. Oh well I quickly finished shoping then started home. I got there at the same time as the pizza guy. '22.50 but I'll give _you_ a discount. 20.97." Flirt. I can have fun with this. I ask him for one seconed then go into the apartment. Yep it's practicly a party-it even has sno-cones but I only payed atention to two people. My plan is in place. I came back around the corner. "What was the price 'gian babe?" flirting just as well. "_Well_ since most beautiful people are pretty awesome it lowers down to 19.65." _Just a couple more seconds..._ "Did ya write up a recipt?" Duh! Couse not! It's dilivery! "Sure numbers are good." He found a slip of paper in his shirt pocket and wrote something on it. _Proabbly his number._ "Here yo-" He was cut off by Annabeth and Travis running from around the corner. "Babe! I just got yer text whats up?" He said acting confused. Annabeth cast a _(fake) _knowing slight smile. "Well beter now than never. What do ya think of the name Amelia Lee Stoll?" "I dunno. Why?" " 'Cuz if we have a girl I like that name." "Cool oh wait.. What do you mean-_if?" _"Trav I'm pregnet!" Katie exlaimed. Annabeth added "After three years! Those packeges helped you guys wait this long!" Belive-able! "Oh-um well Hey what's your name?" Percy was in on it too and ran out, wraping his hand around Annabeth's waist he said "Annabeth Chase- almost Annabeth Jackson. Me? I'm Percy Jackson. Buh-bye!" The guys -Travis and Percy- had said "Buh-Bye!" together. The guy shoved the pizza into Annabeth's empty hands. They all rushed into the apartment and told Nico and Grover (wait how'd he get here?") everything. "Damn! I wish I could've seen 'im!" "You can-Jinx double jinx triple jinx!" Katie and Annabeth said together except Annabeth had said the last one. "Soda or lock?" "Soda." "So how ca_-a-a-a-n_ we see it?" Grover asked chewing on Katie's spinny computer chair. "_I _am a genius that's how." Annabeth said. "And you're _my_ genius!" Percy said kissing her. "Sorry to inturupt this sucky corny ending but she's your wise girl duh!" Ah good ol' Nico. "WAIT!" Ahhh.. There's Travis to euin Percabeth moment. #3469. Too many to count. "What _the _fuck is it?" "Kates... I just realized The Pizza WAS FREE!" "Shut your fucked up shitty slutty damned up assy mouth." Annabeth said. "Annebelle? Were you just possesed or something?" Annabeth blushed. _#3470._

**You liked it?**

**Now I'm gonn strt (sorry gin on my messed upvfone) a game. ı give you a catagory (percabeth future fic etc.) and you give me a link to tue best in the catagory todays is oh... BEST Annabeth is Taylor Swift/Everyone's in a band. ı'll ask & all if ı can show it and whatnot.**

**Oh right! The paragraphs! I do it on my phone a lot so I can't fix it unless you want short unfrequint updates ):( **

**MINION*SQE SHAD 5 WEWEIEWS O EWSE**

**Tell me if you understand.**


	6. The End

**_taken_Read! Or else you. Won't under stand the chapter!**

**This is the last chapter :'( BUT it's my first finished multi-hapter so yay! :) Ok so I am going to the wedding in a One-Shot. Ya know why? 'Cuz the couple's not Tratie. :'(. You. Get to decide though! Here's a list to chose from:**

**Jasper**

**Pipeo**

**Kaco (Read the-arzy-kit-kat)**

**Jover**

**Rico**

**Thalico**

**ChrisxClarisse **

**NO pecabeth or Tratie sorry :(  
>Also I replace a chapter so check out chapter...5 before reading ;)<strong>

**Also this is more like a drabble...**

* * *

><p><strong>Surprised :0 schocker!It's Travis WHAT WHAT!<strong>

* * *

><p>Me and Conner were setting up a prank in my pranking bassment, when two girls came down here. You see ah me and Percy had become good friends since Katie and Annabeth hung out so much. So I made a special rule-see I'm nice! Well any ways Katie Annabeth and Percy were aloud in my pranking basment. Which was almost Katie's. The wedding's in a month. Wow.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Flashback!<em>

"Dare!"

"Kiss Travis!"

"I'll kill my plants instead!"

"You know you love me!" I said walking in from the corner. The girl Katie was playing with threw a pilliow at me. I looked at her swooped her up and kissied Katie. That's how Kravis began. Yep Kravis. I heard a young Aphrodie girl say it once. Silena started yelling, but I don't know why.

* * *

><p>'We're buying a dog!" I heard someone say snapping me out of my flashback. "WHAT!" I yelled everyone looked over at me. "I need to get Lou a birthday present anyways." Conner said. "Family dog?" Annabeth asked lookin up at Percy who agian had is hands wrapped around her waist, what the heck why does he do that so much? "Let's go!" I said.<p>

* * *

><p>"Awww Travis this one!" "I kinda like this 'lil guy." I responed to Katie while I picked up a brown papyon. Katie broke down <em>in tears. <em>"I'm terrible and.." Katie satrted ranting. "It's okay we can get this one babe!" I said fast. "Yay! Thanks Trav!" We bought the papyon bision frise.

* * *

><p><strong>Ride home er Traties home.<br>**

* * *

><p>"What should we name ours?" I asked everyone. You see me Katie and Percabeth got two dogs in all. Brother and sisters. "What about Mary Jane for ours?" Percy asked. "I love it!" Annabeth said pecking his lips."What about Tratie?" I said. Everyone cracked up. Why, I don't know.<p>

***5 MINUITES LATER***

"Oh that's what Tratie is!" I said.  
>"What about Peter Parker?" Katie questiend. "I like it!" I exlaimed. "Wait what about Amelia Lee!" "Sorry but that name is <em>taken."<em> "By whom exactly?" I asked. "Your daughter." "In about five months yeah." We'd do it then. "Yep four months along I am." "What!" "You're gonna have a daughter!" Annabeth said. "And a puppy!" Nico said poping in. That kid freaks me out.


End file.
